Captain (character)
The_Captains_Hat, or "Captain" for short, is a strange young man, for lack of more appropriate words. He was once the head of a cult called "The Void" but he was later expelled for, allegedly, revealing sensitive secrets about the Cult. All he wants to do is cross The Void, and this has been used against him many times, to the dismay of the people actually trying to help him. Background Captain was the person advertising for the Cult. He lured people in by saying that clicking on the link wasn't by chance, and it was because the people could hear "His" voice, which was leading them. After the people were brought to the page, they then would send Captain an e-mail with the required fields. Captain then would respond saying that they had made a giant step, and with another two tests they would return to the herd. It was during Arc 1 in which the chat was first opened and Captain suffered a broken collar bone from eRrOrPn. At the very beginning of Arc 2, Captain was accused of breaking the rules of the Cult, the charge being that he was giving sensitive information to outsiders (the investigators), and as a result, he was expelled. According to Captain, the place where "He" awaits is a utopia, and promises that he will continue to do everything in his power to help the cultists cross The Void. Later, one of Captain's dogs dies from a snake bite. The snake in question was confirmed to have no habitats in the region that Captain lived in. The investigators suspect that eRrOrPn was involved somehow, but it was never proven, nor did eRrOrPn ever admit to the deed. Over the course of Arc 2, Captain is told of a way that some of the Glyphs will try to help him cross The Void. This was by making Captain become The Stone's Mask, because he'd be invisible to the other Glyphs and "Him", and he'd learn some new ideas and "He" would be forced to send Captain into The Void. Captain had a different idea, because he knew that "He" would read the plans, Captain changes his username to Gibdo's Mask, because they Glyphs and "Him" would see him as one of them. Captain wasn't present much during Arc 3, he'd show up occasionally for chats, but he'd soon have to leave to keep his chances of crossing The Void alive. He did, however, show up as Gibdo's Mask and participated as a new member then, and said that he sent an e-mail to Captain whom accepted his instantly. Come the end of Arc 3, Gibdo's Mask revealed himself as Captain to almost everyone so they knew that it was him. Clearing the room multiple times hid that fact, keeping Gibdo's true identity a secret from everyone. When Arc 4 started, "He" gave Captain a Pokémon game under the guise of Jorge, telling him that if he were to complete this game using a team that he'd never used before, he'd be able to cross The Void. With that information, Captain started a massive playing frenzy in order to complete the game. The Glyphs then started to mess with Captain, trying to break his sanity, and these methods included power outages, sounds, no internet, and finally making the game crash without it being saved. Captain was on the verge of breaking when Abbaraock saved him by tying up the other Glyphs and informing Captain of the plan, and finally running away from the house. When he and Abbaraock were attacked, Abba was killed by "Him" and Captain was captured. "He" plans to use a certain ritual involving Captain before bringing him into The Void. Those investigators who are in The Void have assembled at the gate that "He" plans to use to bring Captain in. The plan is to ambush them and rescue Captain, and from there find a way to defeat "Him" and prevent Jorge from hunting down and killing anyone that is not in the Cult. Personality Captain is a friendly person, but doesn't let that get in the way of his duties. When he was expelled from the Cult, anyone who sent him an e-mail was accepted right away, when he originally sent them to OMEGA. When all hope seems gone, Captain usually goes into a depressed state, and begs just to be able to see The Void, just once. Captain is known for being easily manipulated, eagerly following instructions set by "Him" or the Glyphs when promised that he will be allowed to cross The Void when he carries them out. When he is like this, he will not believe any claim contradicting that promise until it is actually proven, and even then, he will still do anything "He" or the Glyphs ask of him if promised that he can cross The Void when he does it.